In recent years, transportation methods have changed substantially. The desire to drive has waned and the number of accidents attributed to driver distraction has increased. Generally, people are turning to driverless features in vehicles more often. While some vehicles can drive autonomously, it is still difficult to determine when autonomous driving can be used or where it is best used.